


【美苏及衍生】龙达的最后一夜

by xiaoke1985



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Bullfight, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Morden background, Multiverse, Ronda - Freeform, Spain, alternative universe, matador
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke1985/pseuds/xiaoke1985
Summary: 年轻的金发旅人在他逗留龙达的最后一晚遇到一位黑发斗牛士。
Relationships: Andrew Alcott/Charles Brandon, Charles Brandon/Andrew Alcott, Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin, Top Charles/Botton Andrew, Top Napoleon/Botton Illya
Kudos: 2





	【美苏及衍生】龙达的最后一夜

1.

夜晚气温骤降。黄土和砂石在漫长白天吸收的阳光火辣辣的热量此刻仿佛彻底消失在地底深处。金发青年竖起夹克的领子，钻进老城迂回曲折的巷子里。路灯在式样古旧的六角形灯罩蒙灰的玻璃下发出橘黄色的光。他穿着泛黄的帆布鞋拾阶而上，边缘被磨得光滑发亮的台阶好像一直延伸到时间尽头。

他推开了好几家餐馆的门，又因全部客满而离开。直到走进第四家，留着粗辫子的敦实老板娘才把他领到一个空吧台座边并留下一本菜单。

他尽可能地为双腿找了一个相对舒服的位置，选了一个翻开菜单就看到的 Tapas 招来侍者点单。这次过来的是一个长脸的小伙子，用他无从分辨的字迹在一本油腻的本子上记下他点的食物，收走菜单的同时又留下一杯桑格利亚。

“您是游客，我没猜错吧？”他的英语口音浓重，笑起来露出一口不甚整齐但洁白的牙，“这是赠送给您的。”

青年礼貌道谢，在侍者离开后浅啜一口深红色的液体。完全不同于伏特加的辛辣、刺激和直接，酸甜浓醇的酒液划过喉咙的热烈绵长像吉普赛女郎翻飞的弗拉明戈裙裾。

这家馆子里似乎大部分是当地人。壮实的男人三三两两站在一起，边抽烟边把炸小鱼和小尖椒往嘴里扔。墙上挂着好几幅破旧的斗牛海报，还有一排斗牛士的照片，大多是黑白的，少数几幅彩色照片反而显得晦暗失真。照片里身着华丽服饰的男子无一例外有着棱角分明的长脸和纤薄的嘴唇，或高傲地抿起或灿烂地微笑，乌黑的眼睛透过香烟袅袅的烟雾望着他，目光挑逗却又薄情。

“ Buenas noches. ”①

他并未注意到身边一对情侣已经离开，一个黑发男人坐上了高脚凳。他转过脸，正好男人对他说了句西班牙语，见他无动于衷又用英语重复一遍，口音意外地地道。

“能否借个火？”

男人食指与中指夹着一支烟，轻轻敲击着吧台面。他从夹克里摸出一枚银质打火机打出一簇黄色的火苗。对方把烟叼在唇间凑近打火机，在烟丝点燃的时候深吸一口。一朵烟雾从他的唇边升腾起来又缓缓散入空气。低头点烟时他一直抬着眉头注视他的脸，玩味却也温柔。与墙上那些男人们不同，他的眼睛是湛蓝的。

抬起头后他把不知从哪里变出来的烟盒推到他面前，轻挑一下左边的眉毛，见他摇头之后眉峰又略带惊异地抬高了两毫米。

“你不抽烟？”

那个打火机还半握在青年手中，在奶白的灯光中闪耀着被触摸千万次才会有的温润光泽。男人伸手抚摸了一下打火机身上的浮雕花纹，看起来丝毫不避生。

“这是朱槿。我家窗台外开了一大片。”

缭绕的烟雾之后他硬朗的面部线条变得柔和了，唇边欲说还休的笑容也显得格外好看。

无法否认，这确实是个很英俊的男人。他夜色一般的黑发微微打着卷，用发胶向后固定梳理的样子带着一股老派的优雅，但又有一绺卷发脱离发胶桎梏自慵懒地散在额前，倒衬得他的蓝眼睛显出几分纯真。

“你是来旅行的吧？”

他笑盈盈地问。青年点了点头：“很明显吗？”

“太明显了。你比当地人文静得多。”

他哑然失笑：“你用 ‘ 文静 ’ 形容俄国人？”

“俄国？”

男人歪起头，像是在重新审视他。但下一秒他空闲的手指按上他的手背，自然得好像他们熟识已久。

“我一直以为俄罗斯人是雪做的。”

他当然是在胡扯。但是他的手指暖意融融，仿佛一块吸足了阳光的丝绒，让青年觉得体温偏低的自己真的像冰雪的混合物。

“不完全是俄罗斯人。我的血统有点复杂。”

他因为侍者端上了他的 Tapas 而暂时住口。奶酪球、炸小鱼和烩海虾环绕着刚从热油中捞出还在滋滋作响的小尖椒， Tapas 经典套路。伊利亚的手指从一个尖椒挪到另一个，不知道自己是否会挑中最辣的那枚。②

“你呢？你的西班牙语和英语听起来都很标准。”

最终他捏起一只扔进嘴里慢慢咀嚼，同时把盘子往男人面前推了推。后者松松地夹着那支烟，烟灰随着橘红色火光的后移越来越长摇摇欲坠，终于在要掉落的一刹那被他弹在烟灰缸里。

他的故事听起来似乎并不陌生的：三十多年前奔放的龙达姑娘遇到了来此地旅行的爱尔兰裔美国青年。即使她的老父亲骂骂咧咧地反对，这对爱情鸟还是飞出了安达卢西亚。后来黑发男孩出生在纽约，十岁时他的父母已经成为体面的中产阶级，小男孩却回到这座峭壁上的小城跟着外祖父生活。

说话的时候男人始终注视着他的眼睛，让金发的旅人怀疑他是否在根据自己的反应调整故事的细节和走向，或者他早已一遍又一遍地讲述这个故事，讲到自己也信以为真。

简而言之，他并不是非常相信对方的话，即使那双温情脉脉的蓝眼睛看起来如此真诚迷人。

“所以你是美国籍的西班牙和爱尔兰混血？”

“其实还更复杂些，不过你不会有兴趣的。”

他又呷了一口桑格利亚，算是默认了对方的话。

“那么现在你是 …… ？”

他盯着杯壁淌下的水珠，漫不经心地问，但心中某种直觉告诉他，自己已经知道答案。

男人吐出一个完美的烟圈，浓密的黑色睫毛在青色烟雾后面扇了一下。

“我是一名斗牛士。”

他朝墙上的照片努了努嘴。

“就像他们一样。”

2.

青年小心翼翼地从观众们震耳欲聋的大嗓门和叫卖冰镇鲜啤、熏肉三明治和腌橄榄的小贩中间挤过去，在观众席中找到自己的座位。与他途经格拉纳达看到的斗牛场相比这个场子并不大，他的位子也非常靠前，几乎能看到场边牛栏的木门之后已经关了几个小时的公牛的犄角不时在黑暗中闪现，那粗重的鼻息和蹄子重重蹬向地面的声音仿佛就响在他的耳边。

他挥手赶开恼人的苍蝇，在脏兮兮的石条凳上坐下，尽量小心地收起两条长腿。快到五点了，太阳几乎还是与正午一样热烈，斗牛场的沙地反射着白花花的阳光，灼热的温度似乎让空气都开始颤抖。他被晃得一阵晕眩，抬起手遮在额前想挡住过于强烈的光线，发现那张小小的车票连同斗牛表演的门票一起被捏在手里，掌心沁出的汗水打湿了纸张边缘，把两张纸片粘在了一起。

“明天傍晚到斗牛场来看我的表演。我等着你。”

前一天夜晚，那个男人把他按在新桥微凉斑驳的围栏上吻住他的嘴唇时说。他听到山间的晚风挟带着来自远方的低语从两人的胸膛之间穿过。男人一把拉过他让他贴近自己，两条有力的手臂环住了他的后背。

于是两人之间再也没有空隙。

第二天晚上自己就要离开了，他对男人解释道，已经买好了车票。但对方什么也没说，只是微微挑起唇角，笑着继续吻他。

结果是，现在他坐在了这里，而他的行李已经打包捆扎好放在旅馆的门厅，那张车票被紧紧攥在手心。太阳下山之后他就要离开龙达了。但此刻这个原本板上钉钉的事实忽然充满了不确定性，就像冰块在烈日下慢慢幻化成无形的水汽。

坐在他身边的女子碰了碰他的胳膊向他借火，他从裤兜里摸出那个打火机为她点上烟。女人看起来有些年纪了，深蜜色的皮肤像失去水分的叶子一样打着皱，有些发福的身躯裹在一袭鲜艳的衣裙里，漆黑的眼中的神采还是如今天的阳光一般热烈，发髻边两朵艳丽的朱槿在骄阳下夺目似火。

“异乡人？”

她像男人一样吐着烟圈问道。

他沉着下巴点头承认。

昨夜黑发男人说他很文静。对此他虽然颇有腹诽，却也没太过反驳。从来没有人用这个词形容他，但他也知道在这个充溢着尘土、汗味和啤酒花气息的场子里、在这群晒得黝黑的大汉中间，自己有那么一点特殊。

银质打火机的盖子在他手指的拨弄下一开一合。就在他再次按下机关的时候，随着一声清脆的“叮 —— ”，此起彼伏的“ Ole ！”像海浪一样响彻整个场子。

两位十六世纪装扮的执行官骑马上场直奔主席台，用礼帽接住主席抛下的牛栏钥匙。乐队奏响激昂的进行曲，金光闪闪的斗牛士们进场了。观众的欢呼震耳欲聋。圆形的斗牛场延伸成了整个世界，每一粒沙尘都因荣耀而沸腾起来。

他一眼就看到了那个走在最前方的黑发男人。三位剑杀手③中只有他的服装是黑金配色。硬挺的闪亮坎肩让他看起来像穿着一身耀眼的铠甲，华丽的斗篷包裹着他的左臂，斗篷上被百合围绕的圣母玛利亚悲悯地双手合十，而细密的金色刺绣、洁白蕾丝滚边和反射着阳光的亮片在马夹、高腰短上衣和高过小腹的紧身裤上交织出宛如命运一般深奥莫测的图案。

他的目光落在男人在坎肩衬托下更显宽阔的肩膀，滑过平原般的胸膛去搜索半掩在高腰上衣下利落的腰线，同时思绪穿过斗牛士们鞋跟扬起的尘土和男人身上厚重的衣饰回到昨天被星星的微光照亮的午夜。他们一起弄皱了床上的细麻布床单，他被层层撩拨的肌肤变得格外敏感，连布料上精致绵密的刺绣都变成一种难以忍受的刺激。他搂住男人精壮的背脊，在吹进屋内的晚风中弯起长腿夹住对方充满韵律地耸动的腰，感觉那里汗湿的肌肉延绵起伏一如安达卢西亚广袤的丘陵。

他咽了口唾沫，不由捏紧手中的打火机，表面凸起的浮雕烙得他掌心发烫。

斗牛士们穿过场地中央在场边散开。男人脱下斗篷挂在身后的围栏上。号角吹响，牛栏的门被打开，早就躁动不已的公牛在短标枪手扬起披风的一刹那冲进场子，观众再次因为即将开始的引逗和长矛穿刺骚动起来。三位剑杀手则倚在观众席护栏旁，目光炯炯地凝视公牛蹄下飞扬的沙尘。

黑发斗牛士就站在离他不远的地方。他的卷发用发胶固定着向后梳，但那绺俏皮的发卷还是不服管束地从有些歪斜的蒙特拉礼帽下露出来，与脑后象征剑杀手地位的发髻装饰相映成趣。

他环抱着双臂倚靠护栏，把全部身体的重量压在左腿，右腿则漫不经心地交叉在身前。青年还盯着他包裹在深粉色长袜里的健美小腿线条，忽然男人转过脸，在上千道沸腾的目光中准确地捕捉到了他的，就像在热腾喧嚣的小馆子里，在杯盏交错的光影之间，他唯独坐到了他的身边。

他感觉自己像一个被捉现行的贼，像一个从门缝中偷看一场不属于自己的华丽盛宴的孩子。他想向男人挥手，但抬起手臂的当口看见还攥在手中的纸片又讪讪地把手放下了。男人倒像被他逗乐了一样，忍俊不禁地扬起了嘴角，用食指和中指轻触嘴唇抛出一个飞吻。

这个虚无缥缈的吻犹如一朵小小的浮沫被拍散在翻滚的浪涛之中，他的面颊却像一口灌下一杯桑格利亚一般微热起来。

他知道男人依然盯着他的脸。那双危险又迷人的眼睛在他们做爱时仿佛攫住了他的灵魂。他的瞳仁是幽深莫测的黑曜石，湛蓝虹膜里的迷离纹路仿佛上等女子头纱上精巧的蕾丝。借着月光他看到自己的面容映在他的眼里，就像教堂壁龛里那些美丽而苍白的圣像。

现在他的脸依然倒映在他的瞳仁深处 —— 但是只在这一刻。只有这一刻。

就像回应这一点，男人最后看了他一眼，把目光挪向了迎向公牛的短标枪手。微笑并未从他的唇边消失，但那股小夜曲般的柔情不见了，取而代之的是狠戾，危险，和不可一世。

“你瞧，孩子，你在别的地方也能看到斗牛，但是没有一个地方能与龙达相比。”

女子在鼓掌间隙得意地对他说。他对她笑了笑，把手中的票塞回裤兜。他看到斗牛士也抬起了右手。他们一起在空中轻轻划了个十字。

他明白，现在开始，那个男人不会再看他了。

3.

“我们要去哪儿？”

他们重新踏上仿佛没有尽头的台阶。路灯已经关了，月光照亮了脚下蜿蜒的小路。

男人回过头从前方看着他。

“新桥。”

“我去过新桥。”

“但你一定没有在深夜去过吧？”

他闭上嘴，迈开长腿跟上对方。小道倾斜的角度让他的目光落在男人的臀部 —— 事实上他也很难把目光从那里移开。男人穿着深色修身长裤，白衬衫束在裤腰里，利落的腰线和圆润的臀部线条随着双腿的迈动一拉一伸。

他确实像个斗牛士，他暗自思忖，这点他应该没有说谎。

“我有点饿了。”

黑发斗牛士忽然说，而青年从鼻子里不屑地哼了一声。

“谁让你刚才什么都不吃呢。”

“那家馆子食物一般，酒倒还不错。”

在餐馆里他自己解决了那盘 Tapas ，新同伴则什么都没吃，反而又为他们叫了一扎桑格利亚。这种调和了蜂蜜与柠檬汁、浸满菠萝和苹果块的红葡萄酒绵长的后劲颇为出乎他的意料。此刻他踩出的每一步都有一种漂浮在无垠大海的感觉，甚至抬头望向天边的满月时，那个挂在黛色天幕上的明晃晃的白色圆盘都莫名带上了一丝魔幻意味。

“那你现在打算去下一家吗？”

男人放慢了脚步，等他追上之后两人并肩而行。

“去那家好了。”

他指了指前方调皮地一笑。顺着他的手指他看到前方零落的灯火。他们已经走出老城区，穿过新桥来到城市中心的西班牙广场。有几个人坐在已经关闭的喷泉边喝啤酒谈天，游客中心紧闭的大门旁那个著名的“ M ”型灯箱恐怕是此时这座峭壁之城里最亮的光源了。

了不起的全球化。

他跟随男人走进麦当劳，看着他熟练地点了汉堡和大杯可乐，又在他转身用眼神询问自己时摇了摇头。

他们带着巨无霸和饮料走出店堂在露天桌边坐下。喝酒的人刚刚离开，在喷泉旁留下一打空空如也的啤酒瓶。远处一家餐馆正在打烊，卷帘门哗啦啦的声响回荡在有着三千年历史的古城广场寂寥的夜色里。男人边啃汉堡边晃动手中印有黄色 M 标志和卡通牛造型的纸杯，杯中碰撞的冰块咔嚓作响，脚下石块路面被磨得光滑的边缘在他们身后 24 小时营业快餐店的温暖灯光下柔和地发亮。

“你为什么要从纽约回龙达？”

他在男人熟门熟路地把汉堡包装纸和空纸杯扔进垃圾桶时问道。后者重新坐下，很认真地思考了一下。

“你是否有过这种经历：某个地方在召唤你回去，或者留下？”

“ …… 没有。”他不自觉地抠弄着桌角广告翘起的边缘，干巴巴地说，“我一直觉得那只是小说或电影里的煽情把戏。”

男人耸了下肩，推开桌子站起身。

“跟我来。”

他又一次跟着对方走上新桥。桥下的景观灯已经关闭。他们站在人行道上，靠着还不到胸口的围栏，右边新城西班牙广场暖黄色的灯光迎接着每一位归来的旅人，游客和当地人一起在酒馆里啜饮啤酒为西甲的精彩进球而欢呼；左边的老城则是仅存于人们想象中的、英俊的斗牛士与热情如火的吉普赛女郎翩翩起舞的古老国家的缩影，浓郁黑暗中闪烁的寥落灯火好像散落人间的星子。而他们站在两者当中，站在过去和未来之间，脚下两百多年的石桥横跨悬崖之上与峭壁融为一体，从三百多英尺的深渊中传来的若有若无的震颤像是古城的呼吸。

“十岁那年妈妈第一次带我回龙达度假。有一天深夜我偷跑出屋子来到这里，扒着围栏往下看。我听到风中有个声音在对我说：回来，留下来，美好的事情还未发生。”

男人捏住金发旅人的胳膊，歌唱般的嗓音回响在他的耳畔。他睁大眼睛眺望远方，白色的小镇房屋延伸到远方，如飘浮空中的海市蜃楼。天边群山延绵无际的暗影连接着夜幕，镶嵌在夜空的群星与城中点点灯光交相辉映。

一切都像一个美丽又脆弱梦。

夜间的风穿过悬崖间的巨大桥洞，低沉的呜咽好像近在咫尺，又像是从很远的地方传来。似乎有无数来自不同时空的低语汇集在风中，如溪流汇聚成大海向他奔涌而来。他闭上眼睛细细倾听，却又什么都听不到了。

“第二天我参观了斗牛博物馆和斗牛学校，然后立刻知道，这就是我将要成为的人。有的人在斗牛场里看到血腥和残忍，但我却为其中的勇气、高贵和血性着迷。那个声音在召唤我留在这里，成为墙上那些照片中人的一员。没错，斗牛确实很残忍，但人类对自己不是更残忍吗？”

男人好听的声音轻柔地挠骚着他的耳膜。他睁开眼睛，看到自己面颊边不到四英寸的地方，那双乌黑的含笑的眼睛温柔又明亮。

“比如呢？”

他看着他问。

男人转过脸去继续注视着桥下浓重的黑暗，眉毛若有所思地挑起来。

“爱情。它杀人不见血。”

他们默默无言地并肩而立。他从男人形状漂亮的耳廓上收回目光，继续远眺模糊不清的天际线。

“你听见了吗，那个声音？”

风从他们肩膀的缝隙间吹过。他紧了紧夹克的衣领，轻轻摇头。

“没有。”

耳边响起对方的低笑。一阵温暖覆上了他背后，男人挪到了他的身后，胸膛贴近他的背脊，张开双臂撑住围栏把他圈在怀里。他大概比自己矮个四英寸，但壮阔的胸膛颇为可观。现在他们的身体没有一丝缝隙，他能感觉到男人的心跳隔着胸腔和几乎要绷开的衬衫敲打他的后背。

他并不习惯与陌生人如此亲密接触，但是很奇怪，此时此刻他并不想将这个人推开。

“你看那儿。那里是全西班牙最古老的斗牛场。”

他指向远处一个黑魆魆的影子贴着他的耳边说，这声音像是直接在他的脑海中响起。

“明天有斗牛表演，我会压轴出场。来看吧，我等你。”

“ …… 明天傍晚我就要离开了。已经买好了火车票。”

他犹豫着回答，虽然并不知道自己为什么要犹豫。

男人没说什么。他的手离开围栏揽上他的腰，他迟疑了一下，松开手任由他的手指交插进他的指缝。他的呼吸吹在他的颈后，暖意融融的感觉一如阳光穿过弗拉明戈舞娘的纱巾落在脸上。这股暖意顺着他脖颈缓缓移动，就像清早的晨光沿着屋子外墙一寸一寸爬上窗棂，从他的耳后，到下颚骨，到他干燥的嘴角。

他轻轻地扭过脸，微启双唇迎接男人终于来到他唇边的吻。

这一次他丝毫没有迟疑。

4.

“ Ole —— ”

好像一杯水浇入了热油，全场沸腾起来。他身边的大汉跳起来挥着拳头喝彩，不慎踢翻了脚边的酒瓶。青年挪了下脚避开汩汩流出的深红色液体。酒液顺着略微倾斜的台阶延绵而下，消失在砖石的缝隙里。

花标手在观众的欢呼声中接过最后一对花标。离他十米开外，背上已经扎了两对花标的公牛来回绕着圈，鼻孔中喷出的粗气几乎能扬起尘土。它的背上鲜血淋漓。之前骑马的长矛手精准地刺破了它颈部的血管。但这头近半吨的庞然巨物丝毫不见虚弱或者慌乱，冷静得像一头黑色的魔鬼。

这是最后一头公牛了④。夕阳已经开始低斜，但斗牛场里的观众似乎刚刚跨过兴奋的界线，开始朝着疯狂一路狂奔。

他以前从未观看过斗牛，但也能感觉到这个小小的斗牛场的特别。西班牙最古老的斗牛场 —— 也许确是如此。这里毫无现代文明的气息，好像时间在这个圆形的场子里从未流逝，永远停留在那个鲜血与荣耀主宰一切的荒蛮年代。黑发斗牛士扬起手中仿佛鲜血染就的穆莱塔，每一位观众身体里的沉睡的血性便悄然苏醒。

已经有五头公牛倒在沙地之上。前几节中既有精彩纷呈的绝杀也有平庸表演。有一位花标手错失了两对花标，在观众整齐的倒彩声中黯然离场。一场长矛穿刺中，骑手胯下的白马在暴怒的公牛横冲直撞的犄角下乱了阵脚，把长矛手摔在场子中央。但年轻人临危不乱，在公牛直冲而来时用一记漂亮的回转轻巧避开，待与后者拉开足够距离后迎上去在公牛回身之前对准其背颈刺出长矛。

鲜血喷涌而出。穿刺完成了，而受伤狂奔的公牛第二次撞上了试图站立起来的马。

不幸的家伙在长矛手接受全场喝彩时哀鸣着被拖出场外。他看着这可怜的牲畜绝望地挣扎，忽然觉得这一切令人无法忍受 —— 黄沙之上的斑斑血迹、依旧毒辣无比的太阳、身边陌生人的汗味和已经完全贴在自己后背的棉麻衬衫。他根本不该坐在这里。他应该在已经赶到车站，把那张纸片递给检票员，坐在靠窗的位置在车辆启动时迎着酷热中的一丝微风离开这座虚无缥缈的悬崖之城，回到脚踏实地的平原上去。

他腾地站起身，用力之猛甚至踢到了脚边已经倒下的酒瓶。

瓶子咕噜噜地滚到看不见的地方去了。观众们还在振臂欢呼。没有人注意到他，就像没有人注意那匹近乎垂死的马。

也许 …… 并非完全没有。

已经脱掉礼帽的黑发男人还是以一个轻松自在的姿势靠在那个地方，偶尔与助手耳语几句，目光却直直地盯着马匹被拖走留下的痕迹。

席卷全场的热潮中，这大概是唯一一双无动于衷的眼睛，平静到近乎冷酷。

到目前为止他的团队发挥平稳。从引逗的短标枪手到花标手无人出差错，仅有的几次微小失误更像为增加可看性而故意为之。要说不足，作为剑杀手的黑发斗牛士过于轻松地解决了上一头公牛。观众还沉醉在他行云流水般步伐里，斗牛士手中锋利的短剑就已穿透了公牛的心室。

但显然，之后的最后剑杀才是今天表演的高潮，从他决定公牛的顺序就可见一斑。场上最后一头公牛体态硕大，形状优美的犄角尖头被磨钝了一些但依然让人生寒；隆起的健壮肌肉昭示着它的力量，经历几轮角斗伤痕累累之际也不见疲态足以证明其出色耐力，之前的引逗和长矛穿刺中表现出的灵活迅捷也有目共睹。

就他零星了解的斗牛习俗而言，这是有违常规的 —— 已经很少有人会选体型如此庞大的公牛上场了，纵然在几十年前，一头巨大、暴烈、骁勇善战的公牛足以让一个默默无闻的斗牛士一战成名。

但现在，那个的热血的时代已经过去了。如今斗牛士都期望能抽中一头中等体型、反应灵敏又相对温和的公牛以保证最后剑杀环节能体面地展示自己的高超技艺。他们往往把那个最适合缠斗的对手安排在倒数第二个出场。那时日头还热烈，观众的情绪到达顶点，正期待一场酣畅淋漓的搏杀。

但黑发斗牛士并不按常理出牌。他在最后一场选择了全场最难缠但也最可能提供完美谢幕的公牛。对他来说，在激烈卓绝的角斗之后用一场草率的刺杀结束全场表演绝不在他的选项之内。这个人要的是一个势均力敌的对手，一场配得上其荣耀的胜利。即使太阳开始西沉，他耀眼的光芒也能把场上的每一粒沙尘变成黄金。

青年揉了揉被风沙迷住的双眼，再次用力看向男人的眼睛，试图从那两片湛蓝深海中发现一丝动摇或者怜悯。但是他什么都没有找到，或者，他什么都没有让他找到。斗牛场上的君王不会对一匹垂死的马产生任何同情，他在前一天夜晚就已经告诉了他。他们拥紧对方躺在有些狭小的单人床上，男人在他耳畔的低语仿佛能催开朱槿的蓓蕾。

“斗牛场上没有失败者的位置，只有荣耀的胜利，或者悲壮的死亡。”

这项运动就是如此单纯地残忍，但在斗牛士眼中，在像他这样在意识深处对死亡有着近乎膜拜的迷恋的人眼中，也因此异乎寻常地美丽。

他默然地坐下，松开了不知何时捏紧的拳头。当他下意识地看向汗湿的掌心才想起，那张车票已经被他放回裤兜了。

5.

他跟着男人回到老城走进对方的家，一栋静静立在狭窄小道尽头的老房子。老屋与龙达大多数房屋一样刷成白色，临街窗下一簇簇绽放的朱槿被夜色染成了暗红，有些斑驳的木门打开时发出的咯吱声在静谧中格外鲜明。男人站在门边微笑着请他入内，挺拔的身形被星光笼罩，好像一个从古老的世界走出的神祇。

然后他关上门，悄无声息地来到青年身边，再一次吻住了他。

这个夜晚要失控了，当男人用与在新桥之上的温柔劲儿全然不同的霸道撕咬他的嘴唇时他想。月光与火焰交织，烈酒洒上冰原。他的舌头在他的口腔里翻搅，吸吮每一寸柔软的黏膜，在他发出吃痛的闷哼后又用粗糙的舌尖舔舐被吸得充血的表面。他的手从他的臀部爬上腰窝，他们的身体贴在一起，在男人的引导下磕磕绊绊地挪向卧室 —— 那间朱槿盛开于窗下的临街房间。即使拥着一个身高近六英尺半的大个子并且还在掠夺彼此的呼吸，男人的动作依然轻盈优雅得犹如踏着盛装舞步，倒是他自己像一头被关了太久的熊，双腿发软，笨拙又急躁。

也许是因为这一太过明显的反差，被摔到床上时他着实满心不悦，回吻也变得急躁粗暴起来。但对方毫不示弱，灵巧又蛮横的舌头压制着他的推拒抵抗再度扫过他的列齿，让他恍然觉得自己又回到了燥热难耐的午后，微风卷起炽热的空气变成从下半身翻涌而起的热浪。

他的夹克已经在两人纠缠着进屋时被脱下扔在了地板上。男人的双手从腰际探进他的 T 恤，一只手掌按住他的小腹，另一只手一路往上，像是在用手指丈量一片未开垦的处女地，略感粗糙的指腹和修剪整齐的指甲在路过的每一寸肌肤上点起一簇火。

“唔 —— ”

他在男人的手指擦过他左边的乳晕、夹住乳粒用刁钻的力道拉扯时呜咽着咬到了后者的舌尖。

一丝铁锈味在他的齿间弥漫开来。

男人离开他的嘴唇居高临下地看着他，玩味地挑眉一笑。他只看到对方的舌尖轻舔唇瓣，衣服下的手便挪到手臂将他一把拉起，掀起 T 恤下摆掀过头顶脱下扔在一旁的动作行云流水得像是提着红披风做出一个优美的“维罗妮卡”⑤。

“你是把我当成赛牛了吗，该死的牛仔？”

他在黑发美国人把身体挤进他无意识分开的双腿时不满地瞪着对方。后者发出一串低笑，好整以暇地把他再度推倒在床单上。

“牛仔？”他笑意盈盈的眼睛在夜色中好像浮着一汪水，“就凭这个词我就得好好惩罚你。这可事关斗牛士们的尊严。”

说话当口他的手指已经解开了他牛仔裤的裤裆，但拉开拉链的动作却刻意放得很慢。

他的性器早已在他们接吻时悄悄抬头，此刻拉链贴着被顶起的底裤的棉质布料一格一格松开的触感让他脸颊发烧。

更难以忍受的是，男人仍然游刃有余地盯着他的脸。

“快点，牛仔 …… 噢！”

诅咒的话消失在一声叹息的尾音里。

美国人隔着底裤重重揉捏一把他的性器。下身的难耐感更强烈了。他愤然皱起眉头，男人直勾勾地看进他的眼里，因为他这诚实的反应笑得露出一对可爱的虎牙。

“别急，童子军。”

“ …… 我不是童子军。”

“第一次和男人，是吗？”

他无言以对。男人的笑意更深了。他放低身体退到他的腿间微抬眉头瞥了他一眼，就像在点烟时隔着烟雾似笑非笑一样，然后低下头含住了他肿胀的性器。

快感的暖流像涨潮时的海水一样渐渐淹没了他。他揪住身下的床单，张开嘴吸进一口炽热的空气，这口气又在分身顶端被湿润的口腔包裹住用力吸吮时卡在了胸口，灼烧他脆弱的肺叶。他睁大眼睛急促地呼吸着，不自觉地想合拢双腿却被男人发现了这一企图，捏住他的膝盖强迫他的大腿保持打开状态。他的脑袋靠在枕头上，枕头的高度能让他看到男人乌木色的卷发在月光中微微发亮。他埋首在他腿间，灵活的舌头舔弄他分身的画面被清晰地传送到他的脑海中。他像是看着他的舌尖来回抚弄马眼，轻扫几下蕈状头部下方的沟壑再用力吸吮柱体，粗糙的舌苔擦过突起的血管时忽然把他含得更深，双手也离开膝盖开始揉搓两边的囊袋 —— 包裹着他的温暖海水猛地掀起一阵巨浪，几乎让他失声尖叫。

没错，在这个男人面前他就是一个童子军，一头初次被赶上情欲战场的小牛犊，在黑发斗牛士的逗弄下晕头转向。这绝不是他的行事风格，无论是一夜情还是把自己完全交给一个连名字都不知道的陌生人。从理智上他并不信任这个人，但他的身体和直觉已经先一步开始享受这段邂逅。

“等 …… 等等、慢一点 …… 噢 …… ”

他的手指插进了男人的头发，完全无法控制自己已经切换成母语的胡言乱语，只能紧盯着高高的天花板来分散注意力。微光照亮了天花板中央细小的裂缝和四周斑驳古旧的花纹，橄榄叶、番红花和玫瑰细长的枝蔓延绵纠结，就像此刻乌黑的发丝缠绕在他的指尖，而从腿间向全身流窜的电流几乎让他的手指都微微痉挛。下身胀得仿佛快要爆炸，那条蛇一样的舌头又开始刺激已经不断渗出液体的铃口，却又在他觉得其中的洪流将要爆发的当儿用舌尖堵住这唯一的发泄口。他在枕头上胡乱地摇晃脑袋，后背绷的像一张弓，激烈地扭着腰，但试图逃离的结果是把自己送得更深。

“停、停下！不、给我，快点 …… 啊 —— ”

他感觉到自己的分身在男人口中弹跳。滚烫的海浪一波一波地拍打着他，终于在一记突如其来的结实的深喉之后将他送上快感的巅峰。

他跌落回枕头，眼前炸开一片绚烂的烟花。天花板上的裂缝、剥落的石灰与繁花的纹路消失在眼前点点星辰之中。

下身一片冰凉。他劫后余生般地喘着气，男人又凑上来亲吻他。他从他嘴里尝到了自己的味道。精液的腥气充满了情色的意味，男人的吻却轻柔得近乎甜蜜。

他在他像一只小狗那样轻舔他的唇角时睁开眼睛，视线终于对焦后看到的是后者又黑又密的睫毛。那对睫毛扇动了一下，美国人狡黠又俏皮的目光穿过夜色落进他的眼里，而他一把扯过对方的衣领。

“你不用这么温柔。”

他眯起眼睛说。男人发出的一串低笑像是古典吉他奏出的和弦。

“没错，”他拉开他的手，平稳地解开扣子脱掉衬衫，露出一身精壮的肌肉，“我确实没这么打算。”

他猛地把他翻过身，在他还晕乎乎的时候脱下他的裤子，力道之大完美地为刚才的话做了注解。他只感觉到自己被摆成跪趴的姿势，手臂下意识地撑住了床板，同时才注意到床左边的低柜上放了几座奖杯、一团深色不明物体和几个相框，其中正与他缠绵的人身着斗牛士盛装从一幅黑白照片里对他笑；而床的右边，照片中的那套斗牛士装挂在墙上的挂衣钩上，刺绣和亮片在月光中闪耀着迷人的光泽，仿佛这套衣服本身拥有灵魂。

他想象身后的男人穿着这身华服开始他们将要进行的事，只觉得一阵电流冲上脑门，不由自主伸手想要触摸这件美丽又神秘的衣服，但在这时沾上自己的精液突然探入后穴的手指让他一下子软了腰。

“放松些，亲爱的。”

男人探过身亲吻他柔软的耳垂，低沉的嗓音似幻似真。

“我们才刚开始呢。”

说着身体里的手指开始毫不留情地开拓他的后穴，蛮横地挤开颤抖抗拒的肠肉一路挖掘到他身体的最深处，将阵阵喘息从他的喉咙里榨出来。

对，现在他知道了，刚才那场缠绵悱恻的前戏根本不算什么，这个疯狂的夜晚此刻才起真正开始。男人能够灵巧操纵红披风的手指在他从未被碰触过的位置的任意肆虐让他又疼又爽。这一次快感的山洪从身体内部爆发，他在敏感点被用力按压时发出的哭喊高亢到连自己都感到陌生。

最终三根手指退出了他的后穴，让他得到片刻喘息。他听到男人拉开床边柜抽屉摸索什么和塑料包装被撕开的声音。当他粗大的性器直接捅进来时，他的声音直接变了调。

“啊 —— 慢一点 …… 你！ …… ”

回答他的是肉体用力碰撞的声音、斗牛士喉间翻滚的粗喘、和落下他后背的吻。男人这次用嘴唇描摹他的领土，湿润的舌尖沿着脊柱的凹陷一路向上来到他的后颈，又像狼咬住猎物命脉一样啃咬那里敏感的皮肤。他用力撑住自己的身体，却还是被撞得一寸一寸往前挪，已经射过一次的分身也在对方性器直捣敏感点时再度挺立，随着身后野蛮的冲撞一下一下甩出黏稠的汁液。后穴里滚烫热度让他头晕目眩，大腿根抖得不像话，快要软倒时又让男人捞住腰，被一阵精准狠戾的顶弄干得天旋地转。

“听到了吗？你把我吃得多深。”

这次男人的声音响起在上方，而他闭着眼睛也能看到他唇边优雅自得的微笑。他血管里奔流的血此刻已经变成了伏特加，而男人悠然微笑的薄唇里吐出的下流话无疑往里扔了一根点燃的火柴。他后穴一阵紧缩，全身的血液都燃烧起来，奋力抬起脖子向身后的人求吻，而正扣住他的腰在他身上驰骋的美国人也心意相通地俯下身迎上他的嘴唇。他们近乎啃咬地吻在一起，像两头被原始野性支配的兽类。男人的胸膛紧贴他被汗水打湿的背脊，午夜的空气被屋里快要燃烧起来的情欲加热成粘稠的糖浆。后穴里男人烙铁般的性器似乎已经胀到极限，每一次都全部退出后立刻尽根没入重重地砸在敏感点上。他被插得疼痛不已，却又舒爽得不行，体内被引燃的欲火奔腾叫嚣着寻找一个出口，但他们谁都没有去抚慰他挺立弹跳着的性器，哪怕过头的快感已经让他的下体近乎麻木。

没错，这就是他想要的。原始、血性、横扫一切的性爱。这是俄罗斯人的方式，也依然镌刻在这个依旧保持着古老野性的山城的灵魂里。这两种血液交融着在他体内奔流，所以他毫无悬念地被这个人吸引，跟随他来到这里，被干到近乎袒露自己的灵魂，一场普普通通的萍水相逢变成陨石与行星照亮整个天幕的冲撞。

“快点、快 …… 给、给我！你 —— 啊 …… ”

高潮快要来临之际他觉得男人掐住腰的手指几乎腰陷进肉里。他呻吟着高声叫唤什么，词不达意，放肆又浪荡，而斗牛士回应以一阵快要把他捅穿的冲刺和困兽般的沙哑低吼。他被撞得向前一滑，手臂从床板上落下，又像溺水者拉住救命稻草一样扯住挂在一边的斗牛士装。

一阵颤栗流过全身。铠甲般闪亮的衣服里的灵魂拉住他，把他拽进一个五彩绮丽的梦。发光的亮片嵌进他掌心的皮肤，留下的痕迹与他的掌纹融为一体。他哭着再次射出来，透过朦胧的眼泪感觉到黑白照片里英俊的盛装斗牛士凝视着自己，倨傲却也温柔。

身后的冲撞蓦地停止了。他过了好一会才回过气。除了他们的喘息声，屋里寂静一片，美国人汗湿的毛绒绒的脑袋抵在他的颈后，他则松开扎痛他掌心的衣物，把额头抵上依然扶着床板的左臂。他们还维持着那个半跪的后背位姿势，男人靠在他的身上，分身依然埋在他的体内，但他也没什么力气去斥责他。

“那是什么？”当男人搂住他慢慢躺下之后他问道，“低柜上那团黑色的东西。”

男人略微抬起头看了一眼他口中的“那团东西”。

“我十八岁时第一次在斗牛表演中得到的双耳奖励。我的外祖父为我风干了这对牛耳作为纪念。”

他想象了一下这个情景。意气风发的盛装青年高举刚被割下的牛耳接受全场观众欢呼，露出虎牙的灿烂笑容在阳光下熠熠生辉。死去的公牛倒在他的脚边，像一座崩塌的黑色大山。

“为什么斗牛最后一定要把公牛杀死？”

他问道，话一出口又想到了男人那个关于爱情的说法。

“即使是爱情也并不一定要置对方于死地。”

他听到男人在他耳后若有所思地一笑。

“对于真正的斗牛士来说，公牛不是一个用于表演的对象，而是真正的对手。苟延残喘对双方都是不能忍受的。斗牛场上没有失败者的位置，只有荣耀的胜利，或者悲壮的死亡。”

他的手臂环住他的腰与他五指紧扣，好像他们真是一对刚结束一场完美性爱的情侣。

“而且谁说爱情不会置对方于死地？真爱可比斗牛士的短剑锋利多了。”

他握紧男人的手，心里一阵轰然，直到后者再度吻上他的耳垂。他的小腹又传来一阵阵舒服的瘙痒，像是有小猫的爪子在挠骚似的。而后穴传来的熟悉的肿胀感让他猛地意识到，说话间其实男人的性器并未从他身体里退出。

“喂！混蛋 …… ”

他的话语被斗牛士的低笑打断。他的性器抽离了他的身体。男人用一气呵成的动作取下安全套打结扔在一边又换上一个新的，然后迅雷不及掩耳地翻身到他的上方，把他的两条长腿折到身前再次进入他的身体，随意几下浅浅的抽插便让他的血液再次沸腾起来。

“离天亮还早呢。”

这次他们四目相对，他低下头轻啄他的鼻尖上的汗珠。

“我们还有很多时间 —— 你想要我穿上那身衣服干你吗？”

男人的话似乎触及了他灵魂最深处的欲望 —— 但此刻他们谁都没有耐心等待他穿起这身华服了。

他又一次在男人的操干下呻吟连连。身下的床单上带有细密的刺绣，也许是与天花板上相同的蜿蜒妩媚的花纹，但这对他释放两次之后的敏感肌肤而言已成为一种难耐的刺激。

他的长腿缠上男人起伏的腰，手臂环住他的后背，用力抱紧对方让彼此贴得更近。男人再次低下头与他接吻，他们因为身体的冲击而撞在一起的牙齿磕破了两人的嘴唇。他的指腹之下，黑发斗牛士背部跟随抽送的动作拉紧又舒展的肌肉仿佛安达卢西亚起伏的丘陵。

也许下一次他该让他换上全套的斗牛士服 —— 下一次。一定会有下一次的。

⒍

身边的女子叼着入座以来的第三支烟，目不转睛地盯着场内，毫不在意长长的烟灰已经摇摇欲坠。整个斗牛场安静极了，他连公牛呼哧呼哧的喘气声都听得见。背上插了三对花标的庞然大物前蹄刨着沙土，紧盯前方红披风的目光仿佛能喷出火，而站在十米开外的斗牛士挺立得像一棵酸橙树，微微翘起的唇角仍是一派淡定。

但他知道，男人的从容和云淡风轻都是假象。对他来说对面喷着鼻息的大家伙不是陪他一起娱乐观众的玩物。那是一个真正的对手。他们相互尊重，而表现尊重的方式就是，他们将拼尽全力杀死对方。

他灌了一大口冰镇鲜啤，下意识地捏紧了酒瓶。苦涩的味道在口腔里弥漫开，冰凉的酒液像一块冰一样沉甸甸地坠在胃袋里。

忽然原本静止下垂的红布开始动了。斗牛士双手提起红披风，捏住两角速度飞快地把布料收到手中，与此同时公牛以与它庞大身躯不相称的灵活向前冲去，转眼已经飞奔至斗牛士跟前用犄角挑起红布。

他一声惊呼噎在喉咙，却发现观众开始沸腾起来。斗牛士放低双臂，以脚跟为重心轻盈侧身，红披风飘落而下，划了个弧度利落地拂过公牛的脑袋。公牛的犄角贴着斗牛士的腰部与他擦身而过，扬起的尘土几乎盖过它粗壮的蹄子。斗牛士踮起脚转了个身，披风随着他的动作飘扬在身前，还没有完全垂下时大家伙就已收住四蹄调转方向再次向斗牛士直冲而去，而后者扬臂抖开披风，顺着公牛攻击的方向缓缓移动，在犄角顶上红布的一刹那再度提着披风在公牛面前划了个圈，顺势绕到一侧又一次躲开了公牛的攻击。

这次公牛没有再持续进攻。它收住脚步转身朝向斗牛士，背脊随着粗喘不甚明显地起伏着，插在背上的花标也微微抖动。而斗牛士纹丝不动地站在场地中央，将身体重心放在左腿，左手叉腰，右手提着的红披风露出一点黄色内里，垂在身侧又在沙地上散开，好像君王加冕之时拖得长长的天鹅绒斗篷。

青年痉挛般地捏紧酒瓶的手指稍微放松了一下，抬起另一只手抹去额头上的汗。观众因为刚才连续两次漂亮利落的“维罗妮卡”欢呼起来。他不知道是否真的没人看出这舞蹈般的动作之后的杀机 —— 或者恰恰相反，这才是每个人真正欢呼的对象。

这里是龙达。在血气方刚的山城人眼里，塞维利亚派欢乐花哨的风格一文不值，只有人与牛之间你死我活的悲剧感才能让他们抱以敬意。这与他的出生地巴伦西亚颇为相似。那也是一个斗牛盛行的地方，小时候他曾在斗牛场外见到死去的公牛被扔在板车上拖出来，要不了多久还冒着热气的牛肉就会出现在市场里并且被飞快抢购一空。有些天不怕地不怕的年轻人不顾禁令参与广场斗牛渴望一举成名，结果是总会有闻讯而来的母亲拨开唏嘘的人群扑向儿子的尸首号啕大哭。

成年之后他也从没进过斗牛场。并非他不能理解俊秀挺拔的斗牛士与公牛在漫天黄沙中对峙时展现出的力与美，要说原因，也许是个性里的软弱和优柔寡断让他总是不自觉地对失败者给予太多同情，然后下意识对这项优雅与残忍如硬币两面紧密不分的运动敬而远之。

直到现在，他坐在滚烫的石凳上，汗水沿着背脊缓缓而下，发丝中混杂着场上飞扬的沙尘，对斗牛的魅力却比任何时候都要感同身受 —— 因为近在咫尺的死亡，和场上的黑发男人。死亡混迹于人群之中，像一个普通观众般不遗余力地鼓掌喝彩，而黑发斗牛士对此满不在乎。他每天都要面对死亡，像老友一样与对方勾肩搭背。没有人比他对死亡更无谓，却也没人比他对死亡更虔诚。就是这一点让他在相遇的第一眼便被对方吸引，然后再也没有逃离这场突如其来的飓风 —— 斗牛士扬起鲜红的披风，他便像一头初出牛栏的小牛犊一样向他冲去，而男人不露痕迹地挥手闪避，只有他被这出神入化的技巧耍得团团转。甜蜜和失望就像爱情里纠缠不分的两生花。他知道男人并不真正在意自己。他尊重自己的对手，以斗牛士的荣耀为傲，而软弱又平凡的他则什么都不是。

他为了他一再延长在龙达停留的时间，最终再也受不了男人漫不经心的暧昧决心离开此地去往旅行的下一站，并在两人深夜在新桥上散步时告诉他自己的决定。而对方什么时都没说，只是笑着又吸了口烟，靠在围栏上把烟灰弹到桥下黑暗的深渊，那手势与此刻他把披风递给助手、接过血红的穆莱塔回到公牛面前再度舞动起来的姿势如出一辙，洒脱利落得令人心碎。

公牛像被复仇的烈火点燃似地向前冲去，而斗牛士双手提起穆莱塔放在身后偏右，在公牛冲到面前时身体微侧，左手放开布料背在腰后，右手单手一挥便躲开了对手的冲撞。

场边乐队奏起激昂高亢的进行曲，斗牛士重复了几次单手挥舞穆莱塔避让公牛的动作，轻盈的步伐踩着乐曲的节奏好像在跳一曲盛装的小步舞。公牛第三次回转而来时他左手握住裹在穆莱塔里的铁棒把红布举在身侧，上身挺得笔直，从腰部到小腿的线条优美又锋利。

公牛压低脑袋直冲过来，喷在地上的鼻息吹起一阵尘土。斗牛士侧过身，仍然伸直左臂，迈开步子移动红布。穆莱塔有生命似的飘动起来，吸引公牛跟着斗牛士的步伐转起了圈。他们贴得如此之近，男人左臂依然直直地伸着，右手抚上公牛的臀部，仿佛不是在与一头野蛮暴戾的牲畜缠斗，而是拥着一位柔顺曼妙的女郎。

眼前公牛似乎受控于斗牛士的一幕让青年有片刻的恍惚 —— 他自己不也同样吗？一步一步地踏入男人的诱惑，最后跌入他的怀抱，彻底忘记自我。他曾半跪在身着全套盛装的斗牛士面前，用颤抖的手指松开高腰紧身裤的系带，指尖被硬挺的刺绣磨得发疼。他把他的衬衫从包裹到小腹以上的裤腰里抽出，像剥一只顽固的水果一样把裤子往下拉。男人已经开始变硬的性器再也按耐不住地弹出来打在他的脸上。他闭起眼睛含了进去，在对方发出难耐的粗喘、忘我地揪住他的头发挺动胯部时抚上他挺翘的臀部收紧了手指。

他们连衣服都没有脱就做了一次，即使隔着衬衫，斗牛士外套上的刺绣和亮片还是把他的后背摩得通红。他被操得几乎无法言语，格外敏感的身体因为激烈的刺激抖得像风中的树叶。

然后男人扯掉他的衬衫，他也终于磕磕碰碰地卸掉了他的一身华服⑥。他们在银色的月光下裸呈相对，倒在绣了细密花纹的床单上叫着对方的名字做得昏天黑地，以致于第二天他掀开被单下床踩在冰凉的地板上时双腿都在打颤。

而那时男人已经不在了，连同前一夜被他们扔在地上的斗牛士外套。现在正是斗牛赛季，他英勇的剑杀手绝对不会脱掉这身金色的铠甲。这是他的生命，而他不过是一个经过他生命的男孩。这个男人像一颗彗星带着耀眼的光芒冲进他的人生，最终又将拖着美丽的彗尾无情地离去，留下他独自面对被照亮之后又再度晦暗无边的黑夜。

“ Ole ！公爵！公爵！公爵！ —— ”

观众在斗牛士控制着公牛原地转圈时高呼他的雅号 —— 据说这个雅号来自他身体里一半的英国血统。但他知道，此刻的欢呼也是一种催促。他望了一眼场边的大钟。距剑杀环节开始已经过了七分钟，他必须在剩下的三分钟内结束这一切。太阳开始西沉，燃烧的夕阳染红了天边堆积的云层，好像被刺破的伤口里流出的血。

此时，缓步转圈的男人忽然将穆莱塔甩到身后从左手递到右手，身体微微前倾让追逐红布的公牛贴着自己的后腰跑过，提着穆莱塔的右手一记让人眼花缭乱的翻转，整个身体也转了个圈正对追着穆莱塔而去的公牛。红布飘扬的边角轻拂过公牛的犄角。庞然大物直冲几米之后蓦地收住脚步，甩了一下粗壮的尾巴，在扬起的尘土中摇摇晃晃地转过身。

斗牛士收起穆莱塔，走到场边从代理人手中接过用于最后刺杀的利剑。回到场地中央时他抬头望了一眼座席，似乎想寻找什么，但最终目光还是回到闪着寒光的剑尖。

观众因为这最后时刻的到来再度沸腾，又在锐利的剑锋划破空气、斗牛士持剑的左手放到右肩向全场颔首致礼时安静下来。

男人唇边最后一丝笑容似乎也随着阳光的敛去而消失了。他似乎能看到他原本明媚如西班牙晴空的蓝眼睛变得幽深又凝重。他左手握着剑放到身后，一动不动地与公牛对峙。

全场鸦雀无声。有人忍不住扶着把手站起身，又在后排观众不耐烦的催促中悻悻坐下，场上旋即又恢复寂静。

然而，就在这让人呼吸急促的静谧中，忽然有那么一瞬间，他希望站在他对面、站在他对手位置的是自己 —— 然后这点异想天开的希望像被甘霖浇灌的朱槿一样绽放开来。

如果他先跨出这一步呢？在自己的睫毛被额头上淌下的汗水打湿时他想。如果他不顾他的躲闪，就像那些执拗的公牛无视他所有的花招、引诱和假动作，执着地冲向他呢？他会放弃一切扑进他的怀里，亲吻他，拥抱他，不顾他的驱赶留在他的身边 —— 而他会接受吗？他会让他留下吗？如果这样，他是否会让他的光芒只为他一个而人闪耀？

斗牛士轻轻抖动手腕，穆莱塔充满韵律地晃动起来。公牛的身体压得很低，及其缓慢地吐着气，尾巴像鞭子一样抽打空气，让它山一样的身躯陷入重重迷雾。它乌黑的眼睛凝视着斗牛士的脚踝，接着又挪到他健壮笔直的小腿，然后是线条流畅的窄细腰身。他能看出它目光中的阴沉和凶戾。与斗牛士缠斗至此，似乎它已经不再是受本能支配的野兽，而变成了一头狡猾的魔鬼。

魔鬼冲向了斗牛士开始最后你死我活的厮杀。男人单手提着穆莱塔在公牛的鼻子前抖动几下再倏地抽走把它引向另一方向，又在后者调头压低脑袋俯冲过来时用红布拂过它的犄角尖。黄沙扬起的尘埃里血一样的红色优美地翻飞，公牛摇摇晃晃，似乎已经力不从心，而斗牛士的步伐依然稳健优雅一如他一直以来的样子。

时针又走过了一分半钟，主席抖动起白手帕作为刺杀时间过长的警告。公牛从一个急停的转弯中回过身。然而这次它并未停下脚步，像一颗出膛的炮弹径直朝斗牛士飞速冲去。而后者同样没有避让。他握紧了剑柄，迈出右腿微微倾斜身体垂下穆莱塔。夕阳余晖之下，他雕塑般金色的身影宛若天神。

斗牛士的企图不难猜测 —— 他会在公牛冲到面前时放低穆莱塔引对方低下头同时侧身绕到牛身旁，这样公牛颈后的弱点便暴露在他面前。他的利剑将穿透公牛颈后第二节凹陷之处切断它的脊椎，几乎没有痛苦地结束它的生命。

时间好像在这一刻无限延长。公牛的蹄子重重地捶在沙地上，正如他的心脏在胸腔里敲击他的胸膛。他交叉起十指抵住下巴屏息凝视场上的黑发身影。这个身影忽然移动起来 —— 他没有像大多数斗牛士那样伫立在原地等候公牛来袭。到最后一刻他仍然选择主动出击，踩着漂亮的步伐小幅度地舞动穆莱塔试图将公牛引至既定的路线。

观众的惊呼声此起彼伏。他像身边的人一样腾地站起来撑住围栏死死盯住场上两个靠得越来越近的对手。一阵可怕的悸动像落雷一般击中了他 —— 他发现公牛没有因为穆莱塔的低垂而放低脑袋，也没有受斗牛士的控制改变奔跑路线。它的目光落在对手的腰部，肃穆、冷静又凶狠。从中他读出了唯一的讯息：它不会低头，不会受制于人。它现在只有一个目的，就是置面前战无不胜的斗牛士于死地。

他的手指抠进围栏扶手的木纹。似乎有一根木刺刺进他的指甲，而他对此浑然不觉，只觉得自己的心脏仿佛被公牛尖利的犄角挑出胸口，落在沙土之上被万头奔牛踩踏成泥。

“让开，查尔斯！快让开！”

观众席里掌声、口哨和叫好声响成一片，相比之下他绝望的叫喊犹如滔天巨浪里的一缕浮沫 —— 就像他的斗牛士在开场时送给他的那个轻盈的飞吻。

但出人意料的是，黑发斗牛士转过头，不偏不倚地抓住了他的目光，就好像在人潮涌动观众席里，他始终都知道他坐在哪儿一样。

他望着神经质地抓紧扶手泫然欲泣的青年微笑起来，眼中的戾气消失了，取而代之的是龙达夜晚星光般的温柔。这样的星光从来不止为他一个而闪耀 —— 但是，如果只有他在最深的夜里抬起头，遇见了这颗耀眼迷人的星星呢？

男人充满柔情地望着他 —— 在他们短短的相遇里他曾无数次这样望着他，戏谑或温柔地呼唤他安迪，我的小王子，好像他真的是他勇敢又无往不胜的公爵。

他们只对视了很短时间，也许只有零点几秒，但对他而言仿佛已如一生那样漫长。就在这转眼而逝的瞬间，他看到男人湛蓝的眼中翻滚着千言万语，但最终归于寂静。

然后他决然地转过了脸，迎向他的宿命。

这次青年知道他是真的不会再看向自己了。但是他似乎读懂了他最后想说的话 —— 也许在他们相处的日日夜夜里这些话一直被藏在他玩世不恭的笑容之后、像星光被野心和骄傲的浮云遮蔽，从未有机会被他说出口。

“不要再往前了！快让开，查尔斯！”

他哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊淌下来，渗进唇缝留下满嘴的苦涩。

“我会留下来的！我会留在你的身边！求求你快让开 …… ”

观众的惊呼、尖叫和骚动把他的声音淹没了，就像云层之后的星光最终消失在黎明的晨曦里。

⒎

他们并排躺着，为了防止从狭窄的单人床上跌落不得不尽可能贴紧对方。男人变戏法一样从枕头下摸出了烟，但那个打火机和青年的夹克一起被扔在远处的地板上，他们谁都懒得下床去捡，最终只得作罢。

“照片上的人是谁？我原本以为是你，不过看起来似乎并不是。”

他抬起胳膊指了指低柜上的照片。刚才颇为疯狂的性爱让他的手臂酸痛不已。他被男人搂着睡了一会儿，睁开眼睛后看到那张黑白照片，才发现其实那看起来已经有些年头了。照片中的斗牛士与身边的男人容貌异常肖似，但那股高傲又不羁的神气似乎更胜一筹。

“这是我外祖父的哥哥。”

男人略微抬起身体看了一眼照片，回答出人意料但似乎又在情理之中。

“他曾是一位著名的斗牛士，在安达卢西亚享誉盛名，几乎是一个传奇。据说当时的观众都叫他 ' 公爵 ' ，因为他有一半英国血统。”

他立刻明白了男人说起自己的身世时所谓“更复杂些”的含义。

“所以其实你也有英国血统。”他注视着照片喃喃道，“老天，你们长得真像。”

“是吧？我第一次回龙达时外祖父见到我也惊讶极了。只能说血缘就是这么神秘的存在。”

“所以是他把你培养成了斗牛士？”

“不。在我出生前他就去世了。”

男人停了一会，最终还是补充了一句：“他三十多岁时死在斗牛场上。”

他们一起沉默下来。黎明前的风吹拂过他们赤裸的身体带来一阵凉意。男人拉过床单盖住两人，又用指尖在青年肩膀光洁的皮肤上描摹未知的花纹。

“听说他爱慕者众多，情人接连不断。但他像是知道自己最终的结局一样，从未与任何一个人安定下来。”

不安分的手指沿着他的肩膀爬到了胸口又一路往下，终于被忍无可忍的青年一掌拍掉。男人咯咯直笑，索性用整条手臂环住了他。他的胸口贴着他的后背。他感受着男人的心脏在胸腔里的有力搏动，想起自己的外祖父曾经告诉过他的话：

会从事斗牛士这个职业的人，也许天性里对死亡有着奇特的迷恋。

他回想着老人脸上平静之下一丝不易察觉的怅然，忽然为几十年前那位英俊倜傥的斗牛士感到遗憾。

“他没有遇到那个能帮他战胜对死亡的迷恋的人。太可惜了。”

美国人似乎在他身边歪了歪头。

“或许 …… 他遇到了，但最终没有来得及发现这一点？谁知道呢，毕竟那已经是多年以前的故事了。”

他又用微湿的卷发蹭了蹭他的后颈：“说说你的事？你为什么大老远从俄罗斯来西班牙？”

青年闭起眼睛，眼前又出现那张布满皱纹但依可见年轻时俊逸神采的脸。

“我的外祖父上个月过世了。他是巴伦西亚人，后来去了苏联，遇到我的外祖母后定居在莫斯科。他很少说起他在西班牙时的事，但他去世前给了我那个打火机，告诉我他曾经在龙达遇到让他铭记一生的爱。”

“ …… 就是说，其实你也有西班牙血统。”男人恍然大悟，“所以你回到西班牙，来看一看你的外祖父遇到真爱的地方？”

“真爱？”

他重复了一遍这个词。两个简单的单词流连在他的唇齿之间，层次丰富的气息像含着一枚苦涩又芬芳的青橄榄。

“他当时才二十岁。也许在这种年纪还无从辨别真爱这种东西。”

“那可未必。真爱与年龄和时间都无关。就像我在看到你的第一眼就知道，你就是那个能把我拉出对死亡的迷恋的人。”

窗下的朱槿被晚风吹拂着发出动人的沙沙声，斗牛士的声音仿佛轻柔的曼陀铃。他转了个身让他们凝视对方。银色的月光下，男人那双狡黠的又迷人的眼睛此刻蓝得令人心悸。

“我们还没自我介绍呢。我叫拿破仑·苏洛。你呢？”

“伊利亚·科里亚金。”

黑发斗牛士 —— 拿破仑·苏洛 —— 学着他的俄语口音重复了一遍他的名字。

“看来我的父亲为我起名的时候就注定你将是我绕不过去的那道坎。”

苏洛轻笑着吻他的唇角。他们的身体贴在一起，皮肤上的薄汗在粘腻的空气里交融在一块儿。他看向窗外，黛蓝色的夜空一角已经开始泄出一缕浅色的光线。像是得到某种暗示一样，他的眼皮开始沉重起来。意识模糊之际他感觉到苏洛把他的脑袋按在肩头，那把优美低沉的声音在他的耳边轻柔地呢喃：

“你愿意留下来吗，伊利亚？或者，我可以与你一起离开吗？”

当然，苏洛，当然。

睡着前他听见自己说。

夜幕被一点一点揭去了。黎明将要到来，白色的古老山城笼罩在淡蓝色的晨曦之中。他做了一个梦。梦里眼角布满细纹的吉普赛女郎在苍凉的歌声中铿锵起舞，风里那些模糊的低语终于变得清晰。它在向他讲述一个故事，故事里有俊美不羁的勇士，温和又羞涩的异乡青年，和桑格利亚一般酸甜交织的遗憾的爱情。最后当夜色完全褪去，晨光将老屋的白墙染成金色之际，那个声音回荡在梦里，回荡在他的耳边：

归来吧，留下吧，出发吧。故事还未结束。美好的一切终将发生。

—— 完 ——

① 西班牙语“晚上好”，不知道对不对，网上查的。

②传说一份 Tapas 的炸尖椒里一定会有一枚是辣的。

③剑杀手就是最后要杀死公牛的主斗牛士，斗牛士团队里的主心骨。

④看到书里说三位斗牛士出场顺序应该是资历从高到低。这里情节需要就反了反。

⑤“维罗妮卡”是一种斗牛动作，“以拿下头巾为上帝擦脸的圣女维罗妮卡的名字命名。”

⑥看过一个斗牛士穿全套服装的视频，如果是非专业人士脱掉这身衣服应该要费好久。所以这里这么写其实有点失真。

*****

因为我表达能力不足却仍想故弄玄虚，可能有人看得很晕，最后说明一下：

文中是两条时间线，两对CP。查尔斯和安德鲁的交集在几十年前，查尔斯死亡，安德鲁远走他乡。几十年后，安德鲁的外孙伊利亚，和查尔斯的侄孙苏洛在此重聚，续写先人们的爱情故事。


End file.
